catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cats Of The Clans Wiki talk:Charart/Archive 2
Wolfclaw (D) I think I should smudge it more... :P Looks good! -Rainwillow Rainwillow MA Comments? -Rainwillow Move the earponk down just a smidge. Rainlegs Ugh! The earpink looks horrible doesn't it? Anyways, anything else? -Rainwillow XD Shrink it a tad. you want me to do it for you? -Rainlegs Yes please! -Rainwillow Reuploaded. Tawnyspirit (W) Comments? Rainlegs Good job Rainy! -Rainwillow Honeyfur [ W] Comments?-Rainwillow Desaturate the color a little more. Rainlegs Question: What does desaturate mean? -Rainwillow To tone down color; on pixlr, there's a sponge-thing, with two settings- saturate and desaturate. De-saturating makes it more gray/dull. Saturate makes it more ginger. -Rainlegs Ohh..okay! I'll do it right now! -Rainwillow Re-uploaed. What about now? -Rainwillow Blur the shading and lower and shrink the earpink. -Rainlegs Okay, I blurred the shading, and lowered the earpink, but I can't shrink it. Help Rainy? -Rainwillow I'll do it in a few minutes. -Rainlegs Reuploaded. Holy Crap. I think my computer changed the color! :S I'll go try again. Rainlegs Fourth try........ did it work? Rainlegs Sunshine (W) Comments? Rainlegs She looks....like a light brown tabby. Could you make it more orange? -Rainwillow The reason she looks brown is due to the highlights. My base color was the same as the queen image that you did. :P Rainlegs Mmmm....then I guess it's okay. Approved or would you rather fix it? -Rainwillow It looks fine to me...... do you see earpink? -Rainlegs Only a little. Darken it a bit. -Rainey Reuploaded. Rainlegs Echo (PH) Comments? Rainlegs Looks good! I see nothing wrong with it. Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 11:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Leaf (PH) Comments? I think the earpink needs help a bit...XD ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 10:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading a tad more. As for the earpink, i just filled the whole ear and smudged it. Rainlegs Thanks Rainlegs! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 04:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it. I was just telling you what I did on Echo's image. :P Rainlegs I know! I was just saying thanks for the advice. XD ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 11:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. How does it look? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 11:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Purr-fect! XD Approved. Rainlegs Brightmoon (MCA) Comments? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 12:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Just darken the shading a tad. Looks good! Rainlegs Re-uploaded. The changes aren't showing yet, so we'll have to be patient. XD ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 11:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks good! Approved. Rainlegs Willowpaw (A) Here she is! Rainlegs Looks good. I see nothing wrong with it. Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sweetpaw (A) Here she is! :) Rainlegs Mmm......approved?XD ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Cherrypetal (D) She's so pretty! *dies* Rainlegs Me likey! *hugs Cherrypetal* Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reedkit (K) Ain't she a doll? ;) Rainlegs 2 good to be true. Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Guppykit (K) It took me an hour to do the stripes. :P Rainlegs Lol! Well, it looks great! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Dewkit (StC) Comments? Rainlegs *faints* Out of all of these chararts, I just love this one! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Waterstar (L) Here he is! Rainleg Awesome! Well done Rainy! Blur the earpink a bit though. Other then that, it looks great! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Splashkit (K) Comments? Rainlegs Fabulous! Only thing I would do is make the earpink a bit lighter. Looks great! =D ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 22:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sandstar (L) Ta-da!!!!! Rainlegs I love the eyes! Anyways, make the earpink smaller. It looks kinda big...❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Whitefeather (Q) Comments? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Enlarge and darken the earpink, and blur the shading a tiny bit. Other then that, this looks amazing! :D Rainlegs Re-uploaded. How about now? --❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) R the changes showing? Rainlegs Mmm....ya. BTW, I blurred the shading as much as I could.❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Shading's fine... earpink needs to be darkened some more and enlarged to fill most of the ear. Rainlegs Re-uploaded. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ ''' 00:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Gladeshadow (MC) Comments? Rainlegs Oohh...it looks so bright and pretty! Me likey! Anyways, blur the huge peach color patch on her tail. Other than that, it looks 2 good 2 be true! XD ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuloaded. Shall be approved! :D ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hazelkit (K) Comments? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 00:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just darken the shading a tiny bit and darken the earpink, too, and this'll be approved! :) Rainlegs Re-uploaded. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ ''' 13:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lilykit (K) For some reason, I just love this one! Anyways...comments? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 11:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Just darken the earpink a tad, and this'll be approved! :) Rainlegs '''Re-uploaded. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 12:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Fade (L) Before her changes... Comments? Rainlegs Nope! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 03:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunshine (L) Rainlegs Lemme see.....awesome! I see nothing wrong with it. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 03:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Midnight (L) Rainlegs Blur the shading more. Other than that, it's great! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 03:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Everything's blurred to the max, and now the highlights are supposed to be that concentrated, because it shows off the muscle. >:) Rainlegs Looks good! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin (L) Fly, my kittehs, fly! Rainlegs Lol! It looks like pale grey instead of white. Fix that, and blur the earpink more. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It ia pale gray,beacause that's the only shade I can get shading to show up on. I'll go blur the earpink, though... Rainlegs Okay, then we'll go with this color. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I blurred the earpink, and brightened the highlights for ya, Rainey. :) Rainlegs Awesome! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Naima (L) Before her wings... Comments? Rainlegs Looks good! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Shellsplash (E) Comments? Rainlegs Aww....so cute! Center the earpink, if possible. Other than that, awesome! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't. :P Rainlegs Sneezewhisker (E) Comments? Rainlegs I love it! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Naima (Alt. Loner) This is for when she'll be released... Comments? Rainlegs Approved? I see nothing wrong with it. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Whitefeather (W) Comments? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 12:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shadind, and darken the earpink. :) Rainlegs Re-uploaded. 'The changes aren't showing yet, but it looks worst! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ '' 13:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! Here's how the picture should look like right now: LINK Cherryfrost (W) Comments? This is my first tortie, so it isn't that good. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 12:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It's fine! Just darken the shading on the white parts, and smudge/blur some of the patches some more, and this'll be approved! Rainlegs Okay, I'll do it in a day or two. XD I have to fix some things on WTW. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 11:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. The changes aren't showing yet. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (W) Leopardclaw as an old warrior. Comments? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) This. Is. Awesome! Just blur the shading a tad, and I'll approve it. :) Rainlegs AWESOME! Blue the spots a bit. Other than that, fabulous! :D ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 11:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The spots are kinda meant to stand out a bit, but I have blurred it a bit. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 17:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the shading a tiny bit more, and this'll be good. :) Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 16:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Domino (LC) I love this one. :) Rainlegs Haha, me to! Anyways, approved? I see nothing wrong with it. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 02:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Fade (Alt. L) I hate doing auras. :P Rainlegs Awesome as usual! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 02:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Aurorakit (K) (Note: She and Shylakit are pretty much twins) Comments? Rainlegs Looks great! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 01:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Shylakit (K) (Note: She and Aurorakit are pretty much twins) Comments? Rainlegs Look at Aurorakit's comment. It's the same with Shylakit. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 01:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Tanzekit Comments? Rainlegs I love it! Approved? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 01:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fade (LC) Meh. Rainlegs Hmm.....Make the earpink smaller and more centered if possible. Blur the shading more. Other than that, great! :D ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 13:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Mimi (L) Comments? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 12:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the back shading a tad, and maybe add a highlight to the tail. Other then those, this looks great! :) Rainlegs Re-uploaded. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ ''' 01:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Agateblaze (D) Comments? Rainlegs It looks lovely! The only thing I would say is make the ear pink a tiny bit redder and larger. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Look under the 'current' image on the file page, and you'll find the new version. Rainlegs Crabclaw (D) Comments? Rainlegs Are the stripes meant to stand out? Blur the shading. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Reuploaded. Look on the file page, under the 'current' image, and you'll find the reuploaded version. Rainlegs Risingfeather (D) Comments? Rainlegs Redden the earpink and add some more highlights. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Look on the file page, and under what my computer thinks is the 'current' image. That's the reuploaded pic. Rainlegs Bloodyheart (W) The shading/highlights are blurred to the max... so, uh, anything else? Rainlegs Sound Wave (CG) As with this one.... (See above) Rainlegs Nemo (L) I love this cat... Rainlegs Oh...my....StarClan......THIS CAT RULES! =D Anyways, I see nothing wrong with it. Approved? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 00:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) To-Be Blanks And some to-be blanks? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) They look awesome! Only one thing: Rainlegs was going to make them, so you'll have to ask her first. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 08:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) If Rainlegs wants to make different ones, that's fine. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 13:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) These are fine! Just add a little curve to the front leg and hind legs that are branch-straight, and lengthen the tails on the shorthairs, these will be approved. :) Rainlegs Reuploaded Why are the changes not showing??... LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) On wwiki, this is also happening. Just upload it again, and the changed one will show underneath the non-new one. Rainlegs Properly reuploaded now! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 17:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The legs are a little too bendy, rubbery, etc., right now, so try to make the curve seem a little more natural, and make the paws a little less round-ish. Rainlegs Reuploaded How are they now? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 16:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) They're still pretty awkward. Do you mind if I tweak them? Rainlegs No, I'm not too good at legs! You can tweak them. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So, I started off tweaking the legs, when I realized what has been nagging me the past week. These still seemed too kit-like for my liking, so I started tweaking the head..... and chest.... and belly-line... and tail-base... until, finally, I destroyed the to-be image. So, these are my destroyed versions, if you don't like them, feel free to not use them. :) Rainlegs They're fine, much better than mine. I like destroyed things! XD LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Approved? I see nothing wrong with them. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 09:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Azurekit (K) Comments? Rainlegs Hmm....The earpink looks....blotchy. Can you fix that? Other than that, great! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 01:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Look in ze changes for the one with slightly darker earpink. Rainlegs Lovely! Approved? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 14:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Magic (Alt. L) Before she was altered. It looks horrible doesn't it? Anyways...comments? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 11:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the shading a tiny bit. It's not horrible! Rainlegs Re-uploaded. '''See the history to see the changes. --♫ Rainwillow ♫ 08:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Storm (CG) Comments? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 09:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Loverly, my dear, loverly. I see nothing wrong. :) Rainlegs Why, thank you my dear. Approved? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 15:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Kingfisher (L) I hate this one.... as for lack of markings, he's supposed to look like a Kingfisher... :P Rainlegs Looks good! Approved? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 15:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sassafras (Q) I must of just been having an off day when I shaded these..... I double checked, and i can't blur this any more. :P Comments? Rainlegs This reminds me so much of Sasha. xD Anyways, since you can't blur anymore, I think it looks fine. Approved? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 15:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Rogue Blanks I made some rogue blanks but I don't know where to put them or whether you want them... LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The transition between the butt and tail is a bit awakward; If you could smooth that out a tad, straighten out the front legs, and do something like, say, raise a paw up, so they don't look like a switched version of the loners, these can be approved. Rainlegs Reuploaded but the changes aren't showing yet... LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Upload them again, and the changed one will show beneath the one you just uploaded. :) Rainlegs Reuploaded properly now! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 17:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe make the paw seem a little more natural, slanted, not so, well, turned-sideways, and make the transition between the butt and tail more natural. Rainlegs Reuploaded I couldn't get the raised paw quite right... LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 16:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Want me to tweak it for you? Rainlegs Yes please. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been around to tweak these... i'll work on them this weekend. Rainlegs I did tweak these, but I also came up with another option for these blanks. I fiddled around with some different positions, and came up with these: If no one likes these, I'll delete them, but I want to use these, and the evil look on their faces really won't work for anything except a rogue, unless we come up with another group of evil cats. Rainlegs Very true Rainlegs. I like these better, no offence Leopardclaw. Approved? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 01:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) None taken. I like these a lot more too. I'd say approved. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. Approved! Rainlegs Talon (LC) - Approved How is he? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! Just shrink the earpink a tad and blur it some more, and I'll approve this. :) Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Approved! Rainlegs Dewkit (K) - Approved Cute Dustkit's cute sister! With a completly ruined ear... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Approved! Rainlegs Rename this,"Dewkit(SnC).kit". Rainlegs '''Renamed LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dustkit (K) - Approved Awww, cute little Dustkit! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Add earpink. Rainlegs Reuploaded Whoops... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a tad more. Rainlegs And name this,"Dustkit.kit". Rainlegs Reuploaded '''LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Stormstrike - Approved I like SnowClan cats! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you define the stripes a tad more, and maybe add a few more to the tail and legs? Rainlegs '''Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I love it! Approved? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Not quite. Rename this,"Stormstrike.warrior", and define the stripe right by his face a little more. (Just the tip, really) Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC)